Door to Light
by skye hakari
Summary: My own sappy rendition of the cutsene at the end of KHII where Riku and Sora are talking and sitting on the paopu tree. Extreme fluff warning, drabble length-ness, and fluffy yaoi mxm . No like, no read.


**Hello my readers! This is just a little SoRi drabble that I randomly wrote a week or so ago (at about 6 am) when I ouldn't sleep. This is probably my first attempt to write some canon-ish yaoi. It took a bit of self-convincing to type this up and post it, but I think it's a pretty good little piece of writing. Anyway, enjoy the randomly written fluffiness ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, this scene would have wormed it's way in there one way or another. And since it didn't, I therefore do not own the game. End of story.**

* * *

Door To Light

"Hey Riku, what do you think it was? The door to light?" Sora looked over at his best friend. On the outside, Riku was calm and collected as always. The brunette truly envied that. But on the inside, Riku's heart performed acrobatic stunts that could make Peter Pan jealous. Of course, Riku kept that to himself. After a few moments of pondering, the silveret chuckled and jumped off their paopu tree. Yes, to him it was _their's_ and _their's alone_. Turning to face his best friend, Riku answered by tapping Sora's chest with his finger.

"This."

"This?" Sora looked down at his heart in momentary confusion. For a second, Riku almost felt as if the brunette saw right through him. Praying for his voice to remain steady, the silveret continued.

"Yea. It's always closer than you think." Sora seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then his face broke out into a smile bright enough to illuminate the dark realm. Riku's very soul melted instantly and it took all his strength just to stand up straight. Without pausing, the brunette launched himself at his best friend and effectively tackled him to the ground. The two friends burst out laughing.

"Seriously Riku! Why'd you have to go and say something sappy like that? Our hearts being the door to light? I mean, can you be any cheesier?" Sora sat on Riku's stomach as his voice playfully teased the older of the two. Suddenly, Sora was uprooted and found himself lying on his back under Riku's gaze.

"Well you're the one who interpreted it like that! All I did was poke you in the chest!"

"Aw, just quit making excuses. We all know you're a sap at heart. Just admit it!"

"Never in a million years. If anybody, you're the sap! Who cried when they found me? Hm?" Sora's face flushed at the silveret's comment.

"It's not my fault you were so freaking hard to find!"

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough." It was then that Sora noticed how close their faces were. And the position they were in. Riku was nearly straddling him and was pinning the brunette's arms above his head. The two just stayed there, neither thinking of what to do or what to say. Suddenly, a feminine voice pierced through the peaceful beach air.

"Sora! Riku! Will you two get off each other long enough to come over here?!" Riku immediately twisted sideways to sit beside Sora.

"We'll be right there Kairi! And keep your fantasies to yourself!" The two boys burst out laughing at the comment. After a bit, Sora leaned back and looked over at the horizon.

"Y'know, I really did look everywhere for you. I really did." Riku was stunned by his friend's seriousness.

"Yeah, I know." Sora couldn't help but beam at his bet friend, and Riku couldn't help but return the gesture with a smirk. The sun slowly sank lower into the ocean, illuminating the beach and the brunette in it's golden glow.

_You were always my door to light, Sora. Without you, I think the darkness would have swallowed me completely a long time ago._

Soon, Kairi's calls became impatient and the two boys stood up. Sora chuckled mischeviously and took off towards the girl's voice, giving Riku no choice but to chase after the light that pushed his darkness away.

_Into marvelous light I'm running._

_Out of darkness,_

_Out of shame._

_**

* * *

**_

**Did you like it? Was there too much sappiness? Was it close to canon? These things I must know!! Therefore, REVIEW!!!!!**

**~Skye**

**p.s. I put the lyrics on the end because I thought it added a nice dramaticly sappy touch. They're from a song by Aaron Keyes, a worship leader that works with my church sometimes. He's beyond amazing and the credit for the lyrics fully go to him.**


End file.
